Prom Night
by TheWritingPauper
Summary: This is my first fanfic story ever so I'm nervous and excited at the same time. Be as brutally honest as you can in your reviews so i can learn from them.  DISCLAIMER: i DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT I WISH I DID.


"Everyone listen up," Mr Schue called out and everyone stopped their chatting to listen to him. "As you all know that Mondays are usually the days we get our assignments for the week but since prom is only in two days time, I decided not to hand them out."

The whole glee club erupted into a cheer that could have echoed the entire school and everyone got up out of their seats and started to hug each other while or high five which most of the boys did. Mr Schue stared at the kids with an amused smile on his face.

"I can see you guys are taking this badly," laughed Mr Schue.

Nobody noticed Mr Schue was speaking to them as they continued to celebrate 1) No homework and 2) PROM NIGHT. The biggest night and dance that is ever going to take place in the school and, possibly, their LIVES. Since the senior year of High School began, prom was the hot topic that everyone one was talking about. Girls were talking about what dress to wear and what make while the guys talked about which hot girl to take to the prom and who will smuggle the vodka in… they couldn't wait for the end of the year. But sadly there is also an element of sadness involved as well because after prom was the last day of school and that means saying goodbye to all your best friends and the teachers who really made a difference in your life. But the thing is no has even considered that yet because their too busy buying 6 inched heels or making fake IDs.

However, in this little bubble of enjoyment and anticipation, there was one person who was less then pleased about this upcoming event. She sat in her seat watching everyone have fun, feeling like she's about to cry. She knew the feeling of excitement that swallowed her up when the school announced she was in it for the prom queen crown. For she was one of those girls who talked about the dress she was going to wear, she was the one who bought it 3 months before the night, SHE was the one who was nominated for prom queen…

But now, Mercedes Jones can't wait for the stupid dance to be over and done with.

After glee club practice, Mercedes went to her locker feeling more defeated then ever. Not only did Rachel get the solo in glee club (again!), but there was no assignment for her to get. This isn't something that Mercedes would usually say but she really needed a distraction from everything that was happening in her life right now. Especially after what happened…

Mercedes instantly banished that thought from her head; thinking about it can't make things better for her. One little thing can trigger all the emotions Mercedes had to feel that night and all the heartache will make her cry again and …

"Damn it!" whispered Mercedes. Before she realised it, a few tears have already rolled down her face, causing her mascara to run slightly. Mercedes looked at herself in the mirror that was hanging on the locker door, and wiped away any traces of tears and manipulate the runny mascara to look like liquid eyeliner. "Looks okay," she thought. "Not to Goth… Oh No Kurt!"

In the mirror, Mercedes saw Kurt strut his stuff up the school hall, wearing his black skinny jeans, a white shirt with Lady Gaga illustrated on it and an electric blue sparkly jacket. Mercedes loves Kurt to bits but she can't stop wondering when Kurt will realise that the school is not a Fashion runway.

"Hey darling, like the look by the way," Kurt pointed out, he hasn't noticed. "Have you found your cell phone yet?"

"No luck I'm afraid, "Mercedes replied.

"Well it doesn't matter, we have urgent business to attend to," Kurt's danced happily with enjoyment as he continued on in a fast pace. "Don't worry about transport, my dad will pick you, me and Blaine from the prom if we get to out of our heads to drive plus we will pick you up from yours if you want us to."

"That's very kind Kurt but I'm not going to prom." Mercedes gets her Musical Songs book from her locker and is about to close it but it turns out Kurt has already done it for her, by nearly slamming her hand between the door. Mercedes turns her head to see Kurt's outraged face going red. Funnily enough, Mercedes imagined steam coming out of his ears.

"What do you mean you're not going to prom?" Kurt shouted.

Mercedes thought for a minute to come up with an answer but all she could come up was this. "I just don't feel like going."

"Bull, Mercedes," he shouted again.

"Kurt I don't want to talk about it, okay," Mercedes sighed, feeling tired.

Kurt's look of anger soon turned sympathetic when he realised the problem of the situation. "Is it about Sam?"

"No," Mercedes said, possibly to fast because Kurt didn't look convinced at all. Mercedes couldn't help it but the feeling of sadness was starting to consume her again and if she didn't leave or change the subject now, she will break down.

"Look, I know it must be hard after what he did but it's not worth it. He was an idiot and a right ass for what he did but you can't let that spoil-"

"Kurt I have to go, bye," And Mercedes scurried off.

She had to admit it but Kurt was right. It is all about Sam. He is the reason that she isn't going to prom and after what he did, who can blame her.

Mercedes and Sam had been good friends for over a month when Quinn had arranged a big birthday bash at her place two weeks before prom. The reason Quinn invited them was because Mercedes was there for her around the time Quinn had baby Beth and, well, Quinn wasn't really good at the whole being grateful thing so she kind of used this as a way of saying thank you as well. And maybe this party could also help Mercedes get her knight in shining armour

Everyone in glee club was invited to her big bash which was being held at her house while her parents were out for the night. The other members weren't really sure if Quinn had gotten their permission for the bash but no way were they going to say anything.

Sam and Mercedes had just arrived when Quinn had welcomed them to the party wearing a white, strapless dress that flowed down to her knees. Her eyes were made up of light brown eye shadow, liquid eyeliner and mascara while her pouty smiling mouth was layered with red lip gloss and her hair was long and straight. Marilyn Monroe eat your heart out! Quinn looked stunning; every boy in the room was gawking at her even the ones with girlfriends, in fact so was Sam, and he liked what he saw.

"Hey guys I'm glad you came!" said Quinn as she hugged Mercedes.

"So are we," replied Sam with a smirk on his face.

Quinn felt instantly uncomfortable with the way Sam was looking at her but she brushed it off and dragged Mercedes to the corner of the room to talk.

"So are you going to tell him?" asked Quinn in a hushed voice only Mercedes can hear.

"Yeah I am," blushed Mercedes, grinning, "how though."

"It's not rocket science just go up to him and blurt it out."

"What if he doesn't feel the same?" questioned Mercedes.

"Then he doesn't know what he's missing," said Quinn. "Go."

Mercedes smiled and was now a girl on a mission. Never has Mercedes ever felt like so close to love then hanging around with Sam. During the time Sam had joined glee club, he and Mercedes have been good friends since he transferred to McKinley and Mercedes didn't like the fact that he looked all lost and puppy dog like so she introduced herself. They started talking for a while and Mercedes was quite surprised by his personality, not too immature, wasn't rude and was actually really smart. Soon they started hanging out around and after school, seeing movies and stuff like that. It wasn't long till Mercedes started to fall for him big time but whether or not they were reciprocated is just what she sets out to do.

First she had to find him, which was very hard because Quinn's house is like a mansion so Mercedes had to ask about ten different people where he was but she got nothing. Half an hour later, Mercedes found Finn, Rachel and Artie together so she decided to ask them if they had seen him.

"I think he's at the balcony," replied Finn.

"If he's not there then check outside," added Rachel.

"Why do you need him," asked Artie.

"No reason," was all she said and they didn't press on the subject any further.

Mercedes listened to Finn and went to check the balcony but he wasn't there and, for the first time in her life, listened to Rachel and went outside to the garden. As she stepped outside to the garden Mercedes saw a sight that made her sick to her stomach.

Sam was standing by the garage door with a beer bottle in one hand and the other on Santana's waist. Sam and Santana were both making out in the most animal like way which could almost make them look like animals, from the wildlife channel, trying to eat each other. Sam moved his lips down to Santana's neck, causing her head to go back and see Mercedes.

"Oh hey Mercy," slurred Santana.

Sam lifted his head up and looked at Mercedes through blood shot eyes and giggled. Santana and he was both pretty out of it and ended up with them falling on concrete floor, with a loud thud and the smashing of Sam's beer bottle. If they were hurt they didn't feel it because they still continued to laugh like idiots.

"Mercedes I fell," Sam noted, still giggling.

"Me too," Santana also noted.

Quinn heard the smash outside to see what was going on and found Sam trying to get up off the floor, but failing, while Santana still laid on her back, howling like a hyena. Quinn could that Sam, for some reason, had red gunk around his lips, which he didn't seem to know what until she saw Santana wearing the same colour around her lips too. She was bad at math but even Quinn could easily figure this one out. Quinn slowly turned her face to Mercedes and saw her diamond like tears all over her face. Oh no…

"Get up Sam. GET UP!" scowled Quinn.

Sam did what he was commanded to do but he could barely stand up straight without swaying from side to side and giggling randomly, he didn't even notice that Mercedes was crying after a good five minutes. He asked her what was wrong but Quinn kept answering for her, knowing she would be too upset to talk but somehow this angered Sam, he wanted to hear this from Mercy since he was her friend and all but Quinn refused to give in. Sam started to shout and so did Quinn which everyone inside heard, causing them to see what was up. Santana was still lying on the floor and was started to get bugged by the shouting and decided to step in.

"For crying out loud, Sam, how dumb are you," she felt like adding. "Mercedes is in LOVE with you!" emphasis on the word love.

That shut everyone up, including the people watching. Quinn was angered, Sam was shocked, everyone was on edged and Mercedes was damn right horrified. It was a long time until Sam broke the silence.

"What?"

"I SAID-"

"We got it Santana," interrupted Quinn.

Sam turned to Mercedes. "Is this true?"

"Yeah," she squeaked.

Sam's reaction was unreadable. He didn't look worried or shocked or, what Mercedes was hoping for, pleased, in fact he didn't look surprised at all. He continued to stare at Mercedes with those blood shot eyes but like he was trying to send her a message using eye contact. Wait, did he KNOW…

"You knew."

"Yeah," he slurred.

"How long?"

"A while."

Mercedes was angry now. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I didn't think it would be right to out you," Sam said, rubbing his neck.

Santana was watching the whole confrontation on the floor but decided to help out with this one. "So, do you like her, Sam?"

Oh no, he's hesitating. Don't hesitate Sam, tell her you love her and want to make beautiful music together and live happily ever after like Mercedes wants you too. Lets be honest, this is the real world…

"Mercy, I…"

"I can change you, whatever it is I can change." Mercedes felt her stomach drop and the tears start to swell again in her eyes. "You always said that my nail biting annoys you but I can try to stop that, or we can go see that movie you wanted-"

"No, Mercedes STOP!" Sam shouted and he wasn't even finished. "I'm not interested, Ok. I don't want to be in a relationship with you, I don't have feelings for you and I NEVER WILL have feelings for you because you not the type of girl that would even interest me at ALL. So get over it and realise that we will NEVER HAPPEN BECAUSE YOURE A STUPID, LOSER GIRL WITH HER HEAD IN THE CLOUDS!"

Mercedes wasn't the only one who couldn't speak. Quinn stood beside her with the same open mouthed expression but Quinn wanted so badly to hit Sam for what he said because that was the most _humiliating_ thing that Mercedes had ever been through. No one else said a word as they were all staring at Sam as well angered, even Santana who was still on the floor. Sam stared to shift uncomfortably and stepped towards Mercedes, trying to apologize but Quinn wasn't having any of it. She pushed Mercedes away from Sam while Finn, Puck, Artie and Mike ran up to him and blocked him from Mercedes. They were not happy at all.

"You stay the HELL away form her," Quinn scowled as Mercedes cried into Quinn's arms.

"Look I'm sorry…," Sam tried to break the barrier and get past but Puck took a swing at him and Sam was on the floor. Quinn sensed what was going to happen so she quickly guided Mercedes away, who was still crying, and offered to drive her home. This night couldn't have gone any worse.

The morning after and Mercedes was ashamed to even show up to school. Her parents were oblivious to what happened and made her go to school and to her surprise it went ok. Nobody was laughing at her or whispering behind her back or anything like that. Of course everyone knew what happened but they were sympathetic and kind towards her, even the teachers, who were disgusted about what, happened as well. Random people went and told her what a jerk Sam was and how she didn't deserve it, but Mercedes just wanted to put the whole thing behind her and move on.

But no one was willing for Sam to forget though. He came into school with the black eye that Puck gave him which no one bats an eyelid to. Every where he turned, people were giving him evil glares that could kill him over and over again, and when he tried to talk to someone they would either ignore him completely or walk away. He had gotten beaten up by the whole football team and not even the teachers cared. And when glee club started, well, that wasn't a pleasant experience…

But all day, Sam just wanted to find Mercedes and apologise for what he did. He tried emailing her, calling her even Face booking her, which is the closet thing he can do to talking to her since no one would let him anywhere near her. When he tried to catch up with her during lunch, two bullies thought it would be cool to slushy him and toss him in a dumpster with 2 week old milk poured over his head.

After a week, nothing changed. Sam quit the football team and glee club and decided to go home for lunch in case the whole milk incident thing happened again. He still hadn't spoken to Mercedes yet and it seems she doesn't want him to speak to him either as Quinn told him. Or threatened, in the way she spoke to him. But it looks like Sam wasn't going to be talking to Mercedes anytime soon. But he will, he's just got to find the right time…

Mercedes was over at Kurt's house on the night of the prom with everyone else in glee club. Everyone was dressed in there gorgeous frock and was ready to have fun. Rachel was going with Jesse, the jerk from Vocal Adrenaline which Rachel has surprisingly forgiven. Finn with Quinn, Puck with Santana, Artie with Brittany, Tina with Mike and Kurt with Blaine, who was from Dalton Academy. Mercedes was staying over at Kurt's because her parents were away on their anniversary in Cuba and was left to stay with his family.

Everyone was outside at the door saying their goodbyes to Mercedes and trying to make her change her mind about going but Mercedes was adamant about not leaving. She kept making excuses about looking after Burt who was watching the game on the big screen. They decided to give up and left to go to prom in a limo but before they left, Kurt and Quinn gave her a hug and whispered in her ear the lyrics from Pinks song.

"Don't you ever, ever feel like your nothing. You are perfect to me."

Mercedes could never have gotten through what had happened without them. She will always cherish the love and support a friend can offer in a situation. Even if it's a bad hair day or a break up you need someone to have your back. When she feels like she wants to crash and burn, they will let her do that and they will heal your wounds with words of wisdom and can help her breathe again.

Mercedes joined Burt by the sofa and he quickly changed the channel from the football game to the movie "He's Just Not That Into You". Burt started to watch intently.

"I don't get why you're hiding it from Kurt?" said Mercedes.

"Look I love Kurt but this isn't really something I want him to know about." He replied watching the screen and Mercedes lay the subject to rest and watched the film with him. It was the scene when Gigi had opened the door to find Alex when the door bell rang. Mercedes got up and walked to the door and called out.

"Hey did you guys forget something-"Mercedes trailed off.

Sam was standing at the door, in his football jacket and jeans, looking worried, scared, confused, nervous, more worry…

"Hey," he said.

Mercedes didn't answer him; all she could do was stare at him so Sam made this his chance to finally speak.

"I, um, haven't had the chance to speak to you in a while," he said trying to break the ice.

Mercedes still couldn't find the words to speak or even the will to speak. Usually, Mercedes was the one who would be giving Sam a piece of her mind but now she just wanted to curl up and hide while Sam could finish what he was saying. But she couldn't let this affect her now, not while he was right in front of her.

"I noticed that you haven't been the same since what happened. You're quiet.

"Look Sam-"

"I'm sorry," he interrupted. "I was stupid and drunk and I know that's not a good enough excuse but since what happened I can't stop thinking about you and I can't eat, I can't sleep, and I can't even concentrate in school… not that I was doing well anyway." Sam smiled awkwardly, seeing if there was any sign of forgiveness on her face but he couldn't read her expression.

"What do you mean you can't stop thinking about me?" Mercedes asked confused.

Sam just noticed the slip up he made and thought of anyways of trying to cover it up but now he didn't have anything else to lose so he decided to come clean…

"I, um, actually," Sam rubbed the back of his neck and realised there were beads of sweat he. He didn't know if it was when he ran here or if it was because he was so nervous; his heart was pounding so fast that it made him feel sick to his stomach. Probably it was when he ran here… "I kinda have feelings for you."

Instead of feeling so happy and over the moon with her reciprocated feeling, Mercedes was mad, no, angry right now. He had totally humiliated her that night at Quinn's party and he has the cheek to come and tell her that he has feelings for her. Ohhhh man she is _mad._

"How dare you!" Mercedes erupted. "After what happened between us you think you have the right to tell me that you LIKE ME! I was completely humiliated that night and don't see you for weeks and now-"

Mercedes couldn't speak right now for after smiling through Mercedes big shouting match, Sam must have amazing reflexes for he was able to shut Mercedes up with a long, soft kiss.

His lips were so soft and tender against his lips and no one knew how long their moment lasted as their kiss grew more passionate. And as for Burt, he could quite understand how their kiss was timed exactly the same as Gigi's and Alex's on the movie. As both kisses ended, Sam and Alex at the same time spoke but it was only Sam's words that stuck in Mercedes memory:

"The Divas back" and they both laughed.

Burt was sitting on the sofa and decided to play cupid for once. "You know what, Mercedes. Your parents had left a dress in Kurt's room the night before you came here. I don't know why they left it here, though."

It wasn't really a good hint but they got the message.

The prom was held in McKinley Highs cafeteria room which was big enough to hold the prom and it didn't look like the cafeteria at all. The walls were covered in red decorations from tinsel to a big banner saying "McKinley High Prom". There was a DJ by the window of the cafeteria and it was being run by, wait for it, Principal Figgins! This guy is actually giving his all too every rack he turns on, he could injure someone with those dance moves! And that wasn't all, Coach Beiste was in charge of the refreshment but no one would go up the punch bowl because she _growled _at anyone who got near it. Funny.

Everyone was dancing on the dance floor with the dates they arrived with and everyone's having a good time. Rachel and Jesse were dancing in the middle of the floor; Finn and Quinn were talking to Artie and Brittany. Puck and Santana were heavily making out in the corner of the cafeteria and Blaine and Kurt were also dancing the middle of the floor.

That was the moment Sam and Mercedes entered the cafeteria and, man, did she look stunning! Her dress was long and ruffled on the bottom will the top was strapless and fitted with sparkling beads making the dress shine. Mercedes hair was down in curls with a head band that had a musical note on it. Sam, well, he looked good in his football jacket and jeans…

The song 'You and Me' by Life House had just come on and everyone was starting to take to the stage and dance the night away. The couples were starting to cuddle into their partners and really enjoy their night… but then Sue Sylvester made her way to the dance floor and made sure that the couples were arms lengths apart.

Even though they got some unwanted stares and flabbergasted expressions, Mercedes and Sam made their way to the dance floor. They were beside Kurt and Blaine and Quinn and Finn, who were staring at us the whole time during our dance but Mercedes, gave them a look which showed them not to worry. They did and they enjoyed their time with their dates because now was the only night your only going to get a prom.

Mercedes head was resting on Sam's shoulder while they both hummed to the rhythm of the words. Sue Sylvester had tried to separate them three times but they always went back to the same precision so Sue Sylvester just gave up and started separating other couples.

"Sorry about the pain I caused," Sam whispered to her.

"Shut up, I'm enjoying this moment," she said.

Sam laughed and rested his head on Mercedes head and resumed his humming

In every film and every book you ever read, you never know what happens at the end of the story. You never know if the couple stay together forever or if they meet someone new and fall in love all over again, I guess that's why we have the Happily Ever Afters at the end of the book. And maybe it's for the best that we don't know what happens because we all rely on these stories to help us find our happy endings with our perfect somebody whoever they may be. But the only thing we know about the future is that we can change it, but let's not worry about the future, the only thing you should be worrying about is the moment you're entitled too. And that's enough to make it last forever.


End file.
